


Et stille oprør

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [11]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Allies, F/M, History of the isles, How to make bone charms - 101, Karnaca (Dishonored)
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Corvo finder en bygning, med en masse amuletter i, og han kan ikke lade være med at gå derind.





	Et stille oprør

**Author's Note:**

> Det var svært at oversætte alt rigtigt fra spillet, så bone charms blev til amuletter.  
> Det var rigtig sjovt at skrive om historien fra "The Isles", og det gør jeg nok mere ud af senere!

Efter hans besøg på den gamle bar, han plejede at tage på, gik Corvo igen gennem gaderne i Karnaca. Den by han var vokset op i, og den by han havde forladt for lang tid siden. Han havde aldrig troet at han ville komme tilbage, men det var nu der han befandt sig. Delilah overtog tronen, og hun havde fanget Emily i et slags fængsel lavet af sten.

Corvo brugte mange år som kejserinde Jessamine’s beskytter, og endnu flere som kejserinde Emily’s. Der var ikke meget i verden, der kunne overraske ham, så han blev ikke bange eller chokeret da det viste sig at Delilah var en heks. Hekse var noget han var blevet vant til, selv om de plejede at skjule sig mere end de gjorde nu. 

Heksene brugte magi som han allerede havde, og de tilbad en gud som han havde stået ansigt til ansigt overfor. Engang havde der været noget fremmet og spændende over den sort-øjede gud de alle tilbad, men efter Jessamine’s død var det blevet noget ondt og gammelt. Han havde selv set hvordan Daud og hans snigmordere hoppe fra tag til tag for at stikke et sværd ind i hendes mave, og kidnappe hendes datter. Efter han selv havde prøvet det var det ikke lige så underligt, og nu vidste han hvordan de havde gjort det.

Han var heller ikke fremmed for de ting de brugte. Forskellige amuletter de havde skåret ud af knoglerne fra de store hvide hvaler i havene, hvor der stod runer med forskellige velsignelser eller forbandelser. Nogle hjalp en med at hoppe og andre fik soldaternes våben til at gå i stykker, nogen gange. Han havde selv lavet et par stykker, med de små stykker amuletter han fik fra at ødelægge dem, der allerede var lavet.

En af dem han holdt i sin jakke var en blanding af tre forskellige amuletter. Den ene hjalp med at skyde hurtigere, og de andre to hjalp begge med at være mere stille når han skulle snige sig forbi nogle mennesker. Det havde været svært arbejde at lave dem uden at de gik i stykker. Han vidste godt at der var en vis risiko for at amuletten ville gå i stykker hvis han skulle have så mange ting med, men det var en chance han godt ville tage. Det var heldigt for ham, for det havde virket, og nu havde han den mest kraftfulde amulet han nogensinde havde set. 

Den magi han havde brugt til det var noget han kun havde læst om i bøger. Dengang rotterne havde løbet rundt i gaderne, og han kun lige havde mistet Jessamine, så mødte han en kvinde, der hed Vera Moray, og som havde været en heks. Hun var død nu, men i hendes hus havde han fundet en masse bøger med forskellige tekster om den slags magi. De lå under en bunke brædder, og gemt af et lagen, men hun havde lagt en rune sammen med dem, så det var nemt, for ham, at vide hvor de var. 

Hvis nogen fandt dem på slottet, efter han tog dem med hjem, ville han sikkert blive brændt for heksekunster, men han havde gemt dem bedre end Vera havde. Ikke engang Delilah og hendes hekse ville kunne finde dem, ikke uden allerede at vide hvor de var. 

Udenfor hans vindue var der en løs sten. Ikke så løs så den ville falde af hvis man gik på dem, som heksene så tit gjorde, men man kunne godt hive den ud af vægen med brug af lidt magi. Han havde ikke lagt nogle amuletter eller runer ned til den, så de ville ikke kunne mærke hvor de lå. Det eneste, der lå i hulrummet var et par gamle bøger, og ikke noget andet.

Det var i en af de bøger, den ældste af dem, hvor han havde læst om hvordan man kunne lave amuletter af hval-knogler. Det havde været nemt at få fat i knoglerne. Det tog bare et smut ned til havnen på en mørk aften, og så havde han en sæk knogler, nok til mange amuletter. Det, der blev en smule værre var alle de andre ingredienser man havde brug for. 

Sølvstøv var nemt nok at få fat i, og vin fra Morley var heller ikke så svært. Men mennesketårer og støv fra en gammel reol, de var ret svært at skaffe. Blodet fra en sort kat, så begyndte det at blive kompliceret. 

Metoden var egentlig enkel nok; Man skulle tegne en cirkel af blod, og drysse både sølvstøvet og støvet fra reolen over den. Så lagde man knoglerne inde i cirklen, og dryppede tårerene over dem. Man mærkede den sorte magi strømme igennem sig, og smørrede katte-blodet ud over sine hænder, hvorefter man skulle holde hænderne over knoglerne og fokusere på hvad man ville have amuletten til at gøre for en. I bogen stod der at man så kunne drikke sig fuld i vinen og se den gud man ville, men det var ikke noget Corvo havde lyst til, så det gjorde han aldrig.

Når man var færdig med at lave selve knoglerne, kunne man sætte metal på den, så man nemmere kunne hænge den i sit bælte, eller hvor end man ville have den. Corvo havde ikke valgt at sætte metal på sine amuletter. Det ville give ham for meget opmærksomhed, hvis han brugte lang tid ved en smed, eller hvis han tog nogle af maskinerne op på sit værelse. Det var nemmere bare at putte knoglerne i sin lomme, og bare passe på ikke at tabe dem. 

Han gik hen ad gaden, og kiggede på de mange høje bygninger. Mange af dem var blokerede, med enten brædder for døre og vinduer, eller med lagener, der hang ned fra taget. De viste at der var fare for blodfluer inde i de bygninger, så man skulle ikke gå derind. Corvo havde aldrig været typen, der lyttede til hvad man burde gøre, så han gik ind i alle de bygninger, der så spændende ud. Nogle gange fandt han ting, som ejeren havde glemt i alt forvirringen, og andre gange fandt han ingenting. 

I en af bygningerne hørte han lyde og stemmer, hvilket var underligt, for der var både brædder for vinduer og døre. Han lyttede mere til dem, og hørte at de kom fra en af de øverste etager. Der måtte være en anden måde at komme derop. Det ville ikke havde interreseret ham normalt, men han mærkede at der var virkelig mange amuletter deroppe. Ti eller måske tyve. Så mange havde han aldrig før set på et sted, bortset fra hans taske nogle gange, så der var ikke andet at gøre end at undersøge situationen. 

Det tog ham ikke lang tid før han fandt indgangen. I en af bygningerne ved siden af var der et hul i væggen, der førte til stueetagen i den bygning med lydene. Indgangen var lige så ødelagt som de andre huse havde været. De havde sikkert lavet det sådan så vagterne og soldaterne ikke ville tro at der var nogen derinde. Hvis bare de ikke havde lavet nogen lyde, og ikke havde alle de amuletter derinde, så ville de også have snydt ham. 

Der var en dame ved trappen, en helt normal person så det ud til, og ham smuttede nemt forbi hende, helt uden hun lagde mærke til noget. På anden etage begyndte det at blive spændende. Der var et rum helt fyldt med bøger. De stod ikke på reoler eller på hylder, i stedet var de pakket sammen og lagt i kasser. Det var tydeligt at dem, der havde bøgerne enten lige var kommet, eller at de var på vej væk. Med den måde Karnaca var lige nu, var det højst sandsynligt det sidste. 

Personerne, der var i huset, virkede helt normale. Bortset fra en. Oppe på tredje etage var der et låst rum med en dame indeni. Hun sad på en seng, og kiggede ind i væggen. Mange mennesker ville sikkert tro at hun bare kedede sig, og at hun var helt normal, men Corvo var ikke længere et normalt menneske. Han kunne mærke den magi hun havde, og han så hvor mørke hendes øjne var. Heksene, der arbejdede for Delilah, havde nogen gange været andre steder end deres fysiske krop var, og hver gang de var i den trance blev deres øjne meget mørkere end de normalt var. 

Han kiggede stadig på hende da hun kom ud af trancen, og mødte hans øjne. Det lignede at hun skulle til at skrige, men af en eller anden grund lod hun være. Hendes mund stod stadig åben, lige til at sige noget, da hun pegede på Corvo med en rystende finger. Hun måtte have set ham før, for han kunne se at hun genkendte ham, men det var umuligt for ham at kunne genkende hende. Næsten alle heksene lignede hinanden, samme tøj, samme hår, samme bevægelser, så det var tæt på umuligt at kende forskel på dem. 

Det var først da hun begyndte at takke ham at han genkendte hende. Det var den heks han havde hjulpet. Hun havde været lukket inde i et værelse, præcist ligesom hun var nu, men dengang skulle hun lige til at blive tortureret indtil hun blev sindsyg, eller til hun døde af det. Dem, der hadede alt magi, havde lavet en maskine, der spillede musik direkte ind i folks sind, der kunne bringe intens smerte til alle med blot en lille smule magi i deres krop. 

Corvo kunne godt huske de maskiner. Han havde selv følt hvordan de virkede, dengang han skulle redde Emily fra hendes kidnappere. De mennesker, der før havde været med ham, men der troede at han havde dræbt Jessamine, havde brugt dem imod ham. Det gjorde virkelig ondt. Det var som en masse sylespidse knive, der stak direkte ind i ens hjerne. Men på en eller anden måde var det også som om man faldt ned i et dybt hul, og man blev ved med at falde indtil man kom væk fra musikken. 

Det var ikke noget han ønskede for andre mennesker, selv ikke hvis de var hekse, eller hvis de prøvede på at slå ham ihjel. En kugle mellem øjnene var en bedre måde at dø på. Kort og kontant. Der var ikke så meget bøvl, og man nåede næsten ikke at opfatte hvad der var sket før man lå på gaden men sit blod i en pøl rundt om en. 

Hun sagde stadig ikke meget. En gang i mellem sagde hun et af ordene højt, men hun hviskede bare det meste. Folkene omkring dem begyndte at bevæge sig hurtigere, som om de var på et vej sted hen. Corvo kunne høre folk, der løftede på de kasser, der stod nedenunder, og han begyndte at blive bekymret.

Hvis folk var på vej væk kunne det være at det var vagterne, der havde fundet ud af hvor de var. Han havde allerede reddet heksen en gang, og det var sikkert og vist at han ville gøre det så mange gange hun havde brug for. 

Han skyndte sig ned ad trappen, denne gang var han ligeglad med at skulle være stille. Der havde ikke været nogen, der havde opdaget ham da han gik derop, men nu så de ham endelig. Der var fire mennesker i rummet. Tre kvinder og en mand, der stod rundt omkring i værelset. De holdt allesammen en kasse hver, og den ene af dem var på vej ned af trappen.  
Da de så ham stoppede de med hvad det var de lavede. Den ene af dem tabte den kasse han stod med, og damen, der stod tættest på ham, trådte forskrækket et skridt tilbage. Corvo fortalte dem at han ikke ville gøre dem noget ondt, og han prøvede på at få dem til at stoppe med at gå i panik. Det tog noget tid, men efter han havde lagt både sit sværd og sin pistol på gulvet, og skubbet dem væk fra sig, begyndte de at slappe mere af. 

De stolede på at den fremmede mand, der lige havde brudt ind i deres gemmested, faktisk ikke ville slå dem alle sammen ihjel. Corvo tænkte at hvis han ville det så ville de alle sammen være døde allerede, men han sagde det ikke højt. Følelsen af magi i nærheden blev højere og højere jo længere hen imod væggen han kom, men han vidste ikke hvor det kom fra.

Der var et maleri på væggen, det forestillede en dame, der kiggede ud fra en balkon. Det var en del af en serie af billeder, og Corvo havde godt set de andre billeder rundt omkring i byen. Det var en meget smuk serie, og han havde skrevet ned, at han ville give dem til Emily når han kom hjem igen. 

Han spurgte dem om de havde nogle ting, som de havde fået fra heksen ovenpå, og det var som om de først da huskede på hende. En af kvinderne løb straks ovenpå, og de andre stirrede på ham mens de ventede på at hun kom tilbage. Da hun kom gående ned af trapperne igen havde hun heksen med, og hun støttede hende med sin arm. Der havde været en grund til at hun bare sad på en seng, en grund som Corvo først da opdagede. 

Hendes ene ben så helt forkert ud. Det var bøjet i en vinkel, der ikke burde være mulig, og hun kunne ikke gå på det. Hver gang hun kom til at støtte på det, bare en lille smule, gispede hun og trak sig længere ind mod den anden kvinde. De så sjove ud, som de gik der, og det gik langsomt ned ad trappen. Endelig kom de helt hen til Corvo, som bare havde stået hvor han var, og kvinden hviskede noget i den andens øre. Heksen hviskede tilbage, og den anden kvinde satte hende ned på sofaen, der stod i den ene side a værelset. 

Kvinden fortalte Corvo at heksen fra før åbenbart godt kunne lide ham, for en grund hun ikke kunne prøve på at forstå, så hun kunne godt stole på ham. Corvo skulle lige til at forklare dem at man ikke skal stole på fremmede, men han besluttede sig for at lære dem det når han havde allerede snakket med dem. 

Han spurgte til de bøger, de bar i kasserne, og de forklarede at det var gamle historiebøger, som de havde reddet fra at blive brændt. Guden med de sorte øjne, og de mennesker, der følgende ham, var blevet nævnt i bøgerne, så de var endt i et stort bål. 

De fortalte om hvordan de havde distraheret vagterne, og derefter slået dem bevidstløse, og hvorefter de så havde stjålet alle bøgerne og gemt dem her. Corvo følte noget stolthed for denne samling kriminelle, og håbede meget på at de ville slippe godt fra det. 

Endelig spurgte han om de havde nogle amuletter liggende. Han fortalte ikke hvordan han vidste det, men heksen på sofaen kiggede op på ham da han sagde det, og så kiggede hun ned på hans hånd, på hans mærke. Hun sagde heldigvis ikke noget. Hvem ved hvordan de ville have reageret hvis de vidste hvad slags magi han havde med sig. De fortalte ham om de mange amuletter de havde samlet ind i årenes løb.

To af dem, to unge piger, havde sneget sig ind af de små huller, der altid blev efterladt i huse med blodfluer, og taget alle de amuletter de havde fundet. Ham manden, der ikke havde sagt noget i lang tid, fortalte om hans mor, der havde forsket i historie, men som var blevet brændt på bålet for at ville gemme nogle gamle runer og amuletter. Det var en del af landets historie, men sådan så lederne ikke på det, og hun fik ikke engang en retssag. 

Da de var færdige med at fortælle, ville han ikke tage amuletterne længere. Hans plan havde været at få dem til at fortælle om hvor de var, og så ville han stjæle dem og stikke af, men det var der ikke så meget ære i. I stedet gav han dem alle dem, som han alligevel ikke kom til at bruge. De smilede, og nikkede, og prøvede på at give ham en masse penge for dem, men han takkede nej. Han havde ikke brug for pengene, hvilket han fortalte dem, og han havde alligevel bare stjålet dem alle, hvilket han holdt for sig selv.

Da han endelig gik ud af bygningen var det næsten ved at være aften. Når man er indenfor, og der er ting for ruderne, er det meget nemt at glemme alt om at tiden går. Han skulle skynde sig tilbage til Megan hvis han ville ind i båden før hun låste den af. Man kan aldrig være for sikker i denne tid, det sagde hun altid, og det var Corvo egentlig enig med hende i. Specielt ikke når hun havde en eftersøgt person på hendes båd. 

Han havde gået ind i bygningen med omkring femten amuletter, og et håb om at fordoble det antal, og havde gået derfra med fem amuletter, og et par nye allierede. Hvis man rigtig kiggede på det, var det ikke en god handel, men det skulle man så bare lade være med. Den følelse Corvo havde i sin mave, efter han så alle deres smil og glimtende øjne, var nok for ham. Han behøvede ikke mere. Måske lige Emily fri fra sten, men det skulle han nok også klare.


End file.
